


in fate/faith

by mariabumby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: FHQ AU, How Do I Tag, Knight Iwaizumi, M/M, Magic AU, RPG Fantasy AF, Warlock Oikawa, strangers to destined lovers, there be gods in here ok, there's like a sentence of sex but i dont know how to smut, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariabumby/pseuds/mariabumby
Summary: ..Oikawa is this powerful king, supernatural warlock, leader of a band, who is venomous and caustic with his words, calculating with his people and slightly off kilter. Like a stool missing a leg.His main party is off balance, he need a reliable physical force. A true sword. Some sort of knight, to match a king. He posts to the public about it. In need of a squire(?), knight melee something with high magical resistance defence, inborn immunities highly prioritized. Affinity to supportive status effects. Object specialist. Contract negotiable.





	in fate/faith

Oikawa is this powerful king, supernatural warlock, leader of a band, who is venomous and caustic with his words, calculating with his people and slightly off kilter. A stool missing a leg.

 

His main party is off-balance, he need a reliable physical force. A true sword. Some sort of knight, to match a king. He posts to the public about it. In need of a squire(?), knight melee something with high magical resistance defence, inborn immunities highly prioritized. Affinity to supportive status effects. Object specialist. Contract negotiable.

 

Oikawa doesn't need skill. He can enchant powerful armor, swords. No, he just needs someone who can carry all the weight of his very valued sacred objects armor etc. Shouldn't matter that quite a literal hundreds have died wearing these very same ‘protections’, they work. He just needs someone who can follow instructions. Swing when he said “swing”.

 

It’s been a long six days with no viable applicants.

 

“Next..”

 

A scruffed head peeks through the tavern door. His mouth forms a small o in acknowledgement. His eyes seem have a look that is simultaneously calculating,surprised and impressed.

 

“The posting.. I didn’t know it was for the G _rand King_ ”

 

A page boy- wait a knight? Toes into the room in worn out garb. He executes a small bow upon recognizing Oikawa’s sigil. Oikawa looks too young to earn the moniker of King, but that was why he liked the title. It made such overwhelming introductions.

 

“I apologize” the knight seems sincere.

 

Oikawa waves a hand.

 

“You need not to”.

 

The other’s beady eyes scan the King and the rest of the room. Twists in pain as a splitting headaches lances into his temple, Iwaizumi Hajime - as his application states, folds into his knees.

 

‘ --what the fuck??” he curses,

 

Oikawas eyes widen, brown orbs twisting as if in a trance. Small wayward curls of his hairs sway mid air as his aura brightens. His small altar of collected artifice thrums at his side. His head tilts as if examining a train schedule from a distance. Iwaizumi snaps his head back and thumps at his chest as if releasing phlegm.

 

Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi blink into normalcy.

 

Iwaizumi is seized with wracking coughs.

 

Oikawa‘s eyes narrow, burying into Iwaizumi. The other continues coughing.

 

‘Your magic is all over the place’ Iwaizumi complains. Which was an understatement. Oikawa’s magic was a barfight, a cacophony designed to orchestrate, and be an animal force that throttles his party into surprising and always unquestionable victory. Since this was recruitment, the small tavern had Oikawa's passive spells up ended, with a whole dose of chaos magic he got from another warlock named Kenma. It was a beast of a room that’s difficult to breathe in. not exactly friendly, the kind that would test an applicant’s mettle.

 

‘Are you okay?’

 

The knight walks up to him. Places a hand on his arm with a single of intent of pacify, ground, seize. It happened so instinctively from the knights part that Oikawa had barely time to deflect or register it as out of the ordinary, for someone to touch the King. Oikawa’s shock doubles as the electricity pulsing out of Oikawa’s arms fizzes out. His arm glowing like a recently snuffed ember. His mind quiets, he doesn't remember when the last time his passive charms were shut down like that, Oikawa is disbelieving, disoriented and very very threatened by what is supposed to be a nobody.

 

He shoots a glare at the applicant.

 

‘How do you breathe in this’ Iwaizumi coughs into his fist then waves a hand.

 

He closes his eyes, then plasters on the smallest smile.

 

‘You’re scary’ he mutters into the fist, saying it as if he was saying ‘literal time bomb’ and ‘please hire me’. Iwaizumi seemed to be the type, that wanted a challenge. And seemed to be just like everyone else who were mystified and awed by Oikawa’s presence. Inspiring with that kind of kinetic prowess that earned him a moniker.

 

‘Grand King huh”

 

“Mm.’ Oikawa hums haughtily, tightening what should be read as a lazy posture on his chair.

 

They both successfully hide their mutual disbelief with their brief encounter.

 

Oikawa slaps a nearby projection symbol that regenerates his walls instantly. Chaos magic redacted. Iwaizumi doesn’t flinch this time as the air regains its energy.

 

“You’re hired’ the king pronounces.

 

\--

 

Awe striking magical battles, amidst scenic langscapes, cliffs dancing birdflights, dragons and creatures upon creatures. Oikawa has a strong and odd affinity to magic. Talks to jinns and elementals like Beings instead of bounty to be slain.

 

‘I ASK OF YOUR SACRIFICE” he booms, as torrents of fire rain in the cave that feels like a cathedral. Hellfire resurges with new strength. It’s a wordless reply and it doesn't look pretty.

 

The rest of the party holds their position with different expressions of ‘what the fuck are you doing” as Oikawa raises his arms to implore. His eyes like flaring stars.

 

“I’LL OFFER YOU HOME” he intones. The world shakes, Iwaizumi isn't sure but Oikawa is raising a small glass flask until thunder and lighting snaps and sheathes alongs Oikawa’s path.

 

God tamer.

 

Speaker.

 

Oikawa signals the archer to release the traps from a distance. Iron chips fall from a ruptured bag, the giant jinn? screams if the previous writhing didn’t already constitute hellfire. The mountain is collapsing.

 

“THIS IS NOT A REQUEST” Oikawa yells, it sounds weird. desperate. There are nine of his best men in the mythical cage-realm. Pits of hell kind of. the flares flicker and shoots a vortex into his hand.

 

A command.

 

Darkness.

 

Yahaba, their cleric lights a weak orb of harvested moonlight.

 

“OIkAWA!! FUCK” Matsuwaka, their smith and typically second in command, calls out from a rubbled hollow.

 

Iwaizumi ears ring from the impact, heart heaving from the sudden change of pressure. Suddenly the air is a vacuum instead of an explosion and the difference has his knees sinking to the floor. Which means it has the others quite literally and simply dying, right when Bakara, the second son of hellfire was emancipated. Defeated. Captured? That was Bakara right?

 

Iwaizumi drags himself up to stand. Yahabas light flickers. He feels the air for a tether on Oikawa. After what feels like decades, his trudging makes it to the bent warlock with hands shaking, gripping at glass. Shattered glass pieces peek out of his long fingers, cutting into his palms, pieces he’s both physically and magickally binding together.

 

Shit.

 

Iwaizumi manages to curse through grit teeth.

 

Iwaizumi is not a magick user.

 

He’s a new melee unit with an affinity for objects and is good with commands.

 

He’s good with a sword but has nothing to stab.

 

His liege is dying in front of him with a failed container and all he could do is act on instinct.

 

With rough palms, he grapples Oikawa's shoulders apart and with the best of his magical immunity, wills the warlocks aura to GROUND, DISSIPATE, TETHER TO MATERIAL REALITY. **_BANISH_ **. Until Oikawa collapses sideways having reduced the shattered glass into a small dark stone, that drops almost unremarkably on the ground. Iwaizumi almost reaches for it if he weren’tso distracted.

 

Oikawa breaks into sweats like a deranged fever, fingers digging into Iwaizumi shirtcoat as he leans in bowing into iwaizumi chest. Like a sickly fowl trying to hide in a mother’s bosom, he tucks meekly into the knight’s heart space. It’s a savagely disorienting image to the knight, Oikawa weak. Oikawa snuffed, defenseless.

 

This makes Iwaizumi panic even more. His liege is a dead weight on his shoulder, with none of his electric presence. Even the enchanted objects that knit the group's armor and weaponry together feel impossibly dead. It was a deafening silence. He feels a hot breath on his neck.

 

He’s breathing.

 

What a very human thing for the kind to do, the knight thinks.

 

The whole party’s high magical specialty means that magically drained, translates to injured and very dead. And if not for Iwaizumi’s high deflection affinity (which he is distinctly reminded he was hired for) there would be noone to stand guard to protect the land’s most talented mystics .

 

Who just tamed an aspect of hell.

 

They just did that.

 

Iwaizumi thought Oikawa’s exploits were tall tales from bored wives dreaming of singing caves and burning mountains. He’s never bargained for any of them to be real. To be touchable, as Oikawa is, with a feelable weight and a crouching figure.

 

Oikawa seems to phasing in and out of consciousness, and seems to be slipping in and out of realms. Iwaizumi upends Oikawa’s bag. Searches Oikawa’s cloaks for transport objects.

 

He finally locates a mandala sequence in a hidden belt. Fucking idiot, even a knight knows you can’t wear multiple sigils like that for an extended time and rips it out. It stings like a bitch. No human can stand wearing that for hours and Iwaizumi is still staring into the hellstone the warlock just created.

 

_What kind of demon are you?_

 

The knight thinks. He cradles Oikawa closer to his chest, and intones the only command he knows.

 

Ground, tether..

 

And  

 

Only Gods are supposed to _make_ divine objects.

 

Iwaizumi is beyond tired from the quest and tries to recall when was the last time he felt daylight after weeks of this unforgiving dungeon. His party reached the end of it and he can’t think of glory nor bounty.

 

Come back. Iwaizumi begs.

 

Come back

 

It’s his only request.

 

\--

 

Grand King Oikawa Tooru,

 

Hell Speaker,

 

aggravatingly young warlock- with a fans club- Tooru

 

Is still not awake. And it’s bothering the innkeep. Not that Watari hasn’t been paying that guy graciously, as per the small band of legendary Aoba Josai’s treasurer, Watari has been paying handsomely for their stay in the outback cottage of Lanyaru Mountains. A good location having a mud spring that would replenish the half ifrit melee of their Kyoutani, a near enough well stocked village market and an aesthetic algae-forest cover to calm all their nerves. They can pay for months, for the serene location. They just need it for one more week, tops.

 

But innkeep wasn’t having it.

 

Oikawa is a black hole of magical force, fucking local good fortune and overall well being. Very excellently.

 

Kunimi slumps in aggravation. He’s made his best grid yet but it can’t protect the inn from being a big etheric battery Oikawa from recharging. He can’t count how many hexes he and kindaichi have had to reverse that day. Yahaba is at his wits end, trying to regenerate a force in the leagues of Oikawa Tooru.

 

‘Just some time..’ Watari hedges. He’s both imploring the innkeep and the rest of the group.

 

Matsuwaka blames the hellstone and offers to throw it ‘like fucking dimensions away’.

 

And Hanamaki is just chewing on breakfast bread noisily giving Iwaizumi a look then asking:

 

‘Ace?’

 

The room falls silent.

 

You don't save a band of magical warriors from beyond depletion and not earn their loyalty, their collective awe and every single one of their willing deference. Iwaizumi is far too new to properly commandeer anything, but there was a quiet agreement amongst themselves that when Oikawa wakes. Iwaizumi would be his right hand.

 

“We’ll leave tonight” he says apologizes plainly to the inkeep.

 

\---

 

When Oikawa’s eyes flutter open, he’s in a caravan feeling a weighted hand on his head. Iwaizumi is sitting beside him, on guard as the wheels of the cart turn them deeper into the night. Oikawa’s eyes slide shut.

 

\--

 

Oikawa’s first order of action the next day was for “matsun” to smith the hellstone on a sword.

 

Let it be known as the Sword of Fate.

 

‘Then give it to iwa-chan.’

 

Iwaizumi couldn't seem to process this. This was by far their strongest magical object they’ve collectively encountered and he’s giving it to the newcomer. Iwaizumi realizes this may be Oikawa's form of saying thanks for saving our lives. Iwaizumi bows to his liege. The unwelcome nickname registered severely later in Iwaizumi brain in a much more casual dialogue.

 

‘Where did you say the stone was located again?” Matsuwaka pipes up, peering into the cold amber. At some angle, it looks like a sickly eye.

 

‘Oh, right here.’ Oikawa outwardly lies and points at his gut. He claims to have grabbed it out of the demon’s innards. Iwaizumi forces himself to remember the color of the glass Oikawa held up when he was imploring bakara to ‘come home’. Was there a glint of orange? Everything was on fire, everything was would be bathed in that tones. But if Oikawa was really holding an amber flask, then he didn't gut a hellstone out- he made one. Oikawa shot him a cheeky grin. Iwaizumi remained tight lipped.

 

Oikawa hands the hilt of the sword carelessly, almost mocking, daring him to just say something. In the boorish little smith house in a nameless village in front of Matsuwaka who would tell the rest of the party..

 

Iwaizumi unsheathes the swords and examines the tip.

 

Iwaizumi now knew for sure he was the King’s right hand.

 

Only they were trusted with lies.

 

_

 

Oikawa binds the sword to knight’s very being. It’s a potent energy core, the party never had so much power.

 

-

 

Actions speak much louder than words and though strictly speaking, on the surface Iwaizumi was an obedient, effective and efficient knight, his gaze was a challenge. His stance a dare. He protested against Oikawa’s decisions, subtly, incisively. Rooted on the ground as he reiterates that

 

“We might be overextending ourselves.”

_You might be overextending yourself._

 

“Look, even kunimi-chan still has energy, I say we’re fine”

_No really, I’m fine._

 

And the crazy thing was, the King let him.

 

They bickered. Like housewives.

 

It oddly felt like Oikawa was a stool with a third leg. Finally someone with an authority, to knock him a few pegs down. Hanamaki has never been happier. And Iwaizumi has sworn loyalty to a thing he can’t figure out.

 

In the dark of night he sends out inquiries through foot messengers. Oikawa lets him. This really shouldn’t be an issue. After multiple quests, with the mystery hanging in the air, Aoba Josai is still more than effective in all manner of conquests. Better so with this new legendary ace. Oikawa likes the ring to it.

 

‘What are you, Oikawa?’

 

Iwaizumi breathes early one morning amongst a dying flame of a lone bonfire. Oikawa is sipping on ale, a wild rejuvenating one that took years to create. He’s pleased with the place he’s carved up for himself and his small band. He entertains the question.

 

‘What’s your guess?’

 

Iwaizumi angrily messes with the ropes around a packed artifact. That’s a puzzle he’s been long since wracking his wits with.

 

A natural force.

 

jinn?

 

Maker.

 

Iwaizumi throws the stupid pack to oikawa's direction. The other flails in in-elegant protest.

 

‘You don’t magick people, ever’ Iwaizumi starts. Stating the obvious Oikawa thinks but lets him continue.

 

‘A sprite can perform better magical first aid then you”

‘Oi harsh” Oikawa whines.

 

“You mess with objects, an extra step away from people-”

 

“Because people’s etheric systems are too liquid, impermanent. Unreliable” Oikawa drones like a tired lecture.

 

“since you don’t trust -” Iwaizumi continues.

 

“Hey I trust you guys plenty” Oikawa states plainly.

 

“Yourself.” Iwazumi finishes. “You don't trust yourself with a direct connection to another person’s vitality, cause you might kill us.”

 

Oikawa’s mouth hangs open.

 

“But why can’t you control your magic, if it involves another’s energy” Iwaizumi asks more himself than Oikawa. Iwaizumi drones on. ‘You’re perfectly fine with collaborating other energies, warlock, tree or entity through a physical object and corporal plane. But you never operate..”

 

Oikawa downs his ale in one go.

 

‘You don't perform magic in purely higher dimensions, like say yahaba healing an auric body. You’re - you’re like on training weights operating only on the densest physical realm.”

Oikawa opens two extra bottles.

 

‘You’re fuckign scary’ Iwaizumi shakes out. All those empowerment sigils oikawa wears, they have reverse signs in invisible ink. They’re training weights, chains. It’s round the clock exhaustion. It’s like-

 

“You’re scared of what you could do.”

 

One of Oikawa’s eyebrows shoot up. It says ‘weird way to put it iwa-chan’, without using actual words.

 

“You’re a chained- chained..” Iwaizumi winces at the word.

 

“being.”

 

‘And you’re hunting all these gods trying to ask- or . remember who put you here.”

 

Oikawa wears a dumbed face, tapping absentmindedly on the glass tincture. It goes clink clink as another wordless reply before.

 

“Didn’t know you were a bard iwa-chan! Care to write more songs and tales of your Grand King? You have quite an imagination” Oikawa is blasé about it. Aggravatingly cheeky. Iwaizumi‘s gaze remains level, and allows the pause to settle.

 

“Am I close? _My lord”_ it’s laced with acid, with concern, with irony.

 

Oikawa smiles with a bottle in his teeth. Sings a bad tune to the words, croons

 

_“Who would know??”_

 

_I’ve only claimed myself to be a King._

 

\----

 

Iwaizumi had a plan.

 

He had no idea if the plan was any good.

 

But it was something.

 

Find all of Oikawa’s chains and unlock it. Force Oikawa to reveal his hand, open Pandora’s Box.

 

Hey, he might even be a genie, and Iwaizumi gets three wishes. Removing chains sounds oddly kinky.

 

The party shuffles by merchants outside a temple. Their wares consist mostly of hand dipped candles, these twisted tapered yellow pillars of prayer. Haunting and staggered for roaming eyes to see.

 

//

 

A stone made of crushed flower petals

sweat steeped

round mouths

sleeps in streams

 

weave both starlight and kohl in the ridges of the fabric.

Irridescent tulle.

 

Smoke and fire smoke and fire smoke and fire

 

The party is distracted ,mingling in the bazaar of things. Iwaizumi slips away for a moment to consult a couple of seers

 

//

 

When Iwaizumi goes 'I have a plan' in front of Suga and Kuroo, Kuroo might have a super complex nerdy, thought-out way to disarm Oikawa in his sleep, but Suga just pipes up.

 

“Then just have sex right ?”

 

The other two look at him weird.

 

“You want him to take off all his armor?”

 

The stares intensify.

 

“What ?? I’m just saying”

 

“I mean you’re already half-way there. You’re in love with him.”

 

And hands him this tincture not of some rabid horse viagra, but this very expensive love potion. Only heightens what's already there. Cause love requires trust and release and good luck on what you're trying to unlock, brave knight.

 

-

 

Iwaizumi straight up just hands him the water on one of those days they’re alone in some cave with a good energy spot. He didn’t want to think too much about this, if he did he would back out immediately.

 

And Oikawa’s all “you’re dumb right?”

 

“I can smell this, are you trying to drug me?”

 

“Then dump it in the water then.”

 

“Eh? what are you playing at?”

 

“You trust me enough that you’re curious”

 

Oikawa’s pout worsens.

 

“What is this iwa-chan?”

 

“It helps you take off all your armor.”

 

“… do you fucking know how dangerous that is?”

 

“How scared you are, you mean.”

 

“Hajime."

 

Their conversations takes on a whole different gravity.

 

_I don’t know your true colors, but can’t you trust that i can handle you?_

 

_\---You don’t know the extent of what your getting at_

 

_I can say I’d break up with you if you won’t. But I’m not a manipulative asshole. I’m the love of your life and I’m playing these cards. I know you can do it. You can control yourself whatever the repercussions. Trust yourself as much as I trust you. I’m not leaving you ever. But we can do this. It’s your choice. It’s_

 

_hey_

 

_you know sometimes bird like their cages._

 

_please._

 

_“tooru.”_

 

Oikawa visibly shakes. We’d need to prepare for it. Not now iwa-chan ok?

 

“I won’t leave you” the knight says again when they step out into the daylight. Out of their small little cave.

 

\----

 

Aoba Josai disbands for a few weeks, the two acquire a lot of ritual paraphernalia, they wait for stars to align, Oikawa casts this spherical white void, with his wash of charms and circles...

 

Iwaizumi has a difficult time breathing.

 

Ironically the hypodermic, multi-dimensional statis/needles suggestion by Kuroo pushes through and Oikawa has a lot more subtle level charms to take off, and it peels off like weighted skin. But the waves of it. Searing magic, the scariest thing that Iwaizumi has ever faced. and they fuck. For this first time Oikawa releases all his power and it's uncontrollable and wild. But Iwaizumi is there. And he doesn't want to hurt him. And Iwaizumi has faith and this grounding prowess, and again and again they slowly peel Tooru back. It’s otherworldly, almost in the stars, ascending in higher realms, engaging in trance, the Core of Oikawa. It’s like centuries has passed them waging war in these visions taking off these parasites that have locked Oikawa from the deepest set of bones in him. Its psycho mania. Infinity in a moment, dream wars leaving you bloodied and beaten.

 

Oikawa escapes. Back to material reality.

 

An overdrawn silence.

 

so you’re an alien.

 

celestial being

 

a planet.

 

you’re

 

 ...

 

 

 

 

At one point they’re whispers in each other’sheads. 

 

'I’m basically Mercury.'

 

'and rather than be a banished illegitimate son, you'd rather be an abnormally powerful warlock.'

 

'We’re not supposed to exist here Iwaizumi. It was so hard to control my powers I’d rather tamp them down.'

 

'Is it .. will you be alright?'

 

Oikawa blankets his face with his palms. Whatever electricity that thrummed on Oikawa’s surface is blindingly released now, like a shaking torrent from his very core. He’s a beamlight, easily detectable.

 

“Thankyou hajime. You know that.”

 

well -

 

Iwaizumi is nervous as hell, Oikawa laughs at that.

 

“you’re _a God_ oikawa. confirm it clearly.” _Please_.

 

The king nods slowly.

 

\---

 

If unchaining a banished god, through _several subtle_ realms wasn’t jackshit difficult enough. A COLLOSUS appears, basically, Oikawa’s father enacting divine punishment.

 

Banishment means you never reveal yourself.

 

**_You just admitted- you were a Go-_**

 

_—He guessed it - it was never my intent-_

 

A slapfest ensues, unparalleled defeat. Oikawa is reduced to a rag doll, cause there’s a reason he’s illegitimate and non functioning. But his father _descended_ , to a corporal plane, and he must have form. Tangible.

 

Wrong move.

 

And Oikawa lashes out with everything that he’s got, locked spirits, items, elementals. -- _You visited me in what is now my territory reducing yourself to mortal plane. That was a mistake._

 

_You forget, I’m good with chains._

 

—

—

—

—

—

\--

Locks descend, a cloak engulfs his father screeching-

 

**I IMPLORE YOU**

 

**LET IT BE KNOWN**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**THAT THE SON JUPITER KNOWS MERCY.**

 

Oikawa heaves into his knees. He really wants to be a brag, oh how satisfying. Just when the thing he’s most afraid happens, it turns out better than expected. he never knew such power.

 

“You’re only sorry you didn’t have all the information”

 

His father steals a glance at the lone knight collapsed by the side. A tether hook, a root channel that makes Oikawa capable of being real in a realm where he's supposed to be not. A churning paradox.

 

**“understand why I’m interested in this iwaizumi if he’s so capable of grounding planets steadily to earth.”**

 

“You cannot have him!” Obviously. “but I I spare you your life.” Oikawais beyond tired but he means it when he says “This is my kingdom. And I would ask you to just, not _ever_ visit” portals pulse in and out of the reality.

 

And so it is.

 

Tooru comes into his senses and he blinks into reality with Iwaizumi holding him.

Oikawa’s singed, burned between the chaos of portals and chains, and closing an immortal _through a particular material gate. You know dad, just stay in 6D._

 

It’s fucking nuts.

 

And he’s literally killing Iwaizumi trying to ground himself from _that_ debacle.

 

The both of them simultaneously, collapse.

 

—

 

Coming in and out of consciousness, Oikawa catches glances of needles, sanctuaries, his party looming over him with faces painted with worry. This is probably worse than the innkeep story, they’ve reverted to the literal sword of fate, being emulsified into Oikawa’s body. What kind of bloody idea is that Mattsun?! It shocked him into _breathing-_

 

It scared Yahaba out of his wits. But Oikawa is up, disheveled and staring at Hajime’s aura.

 

Botched, hollow like it was carved out from the center. How deep did he tie that sword of fate into the knights entity, Iwaizumi was dying from the magicial backlash but-

 

There’s a really really really really really really sweet good morning here.

 

“It’s good _you_ made it.” Hajime says. The literal best thing he’s heard in his long ass Godly life. The stupid knight also looks stupid happy. 

 

Oikawa steals himself in the moment, and steals a searing kiss.

 

Witg the rush of adrenaline, just plunges into his own heart, flenses out the sixth dimension. His highest realm. the transport.

 

Wings.

 

This would patch Iwaizumi up.

 

Iwaizumi flat out refuses. But Oikawa wasn’t having it.

 

I need my knight.

I have no idea what the world out there looks like right now.

 

But I want to go out there as my real self for the first time and you’re sort of a lucky charm.

 

 

 

 

Iwaizumi kind of hates to say it, but with Oikawa _blazing_ like that in his organic state offering his heart.

he just had to say it.

 

“You’re beautiful tooru”

 

And Oikawa gives up his gate to the immortal realms.

For a mortal’s life.

 

 

 

And in that descision, bards would sing, that a King was finally made free.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA OK, I FINISHED THE THING


End file.
